El orígen de un nombre
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: No sabe qué hace ahí ni por qué ha huido al verla. Está ahí, en la sala. Se arrodilla ante una caja de periódicos antiguos. Coge uno al azar. Hay una cara en la foto, que le es familiar. Es esa cara que sufría con él.-Severus, Eileen y Lily, por Niesugui


**Disclaimer:** Un día escribía yo estas viñetas y vino una tal Jotaká que decidió hacer un mundo en el que encajasen.

**Resumen:** No sabe qué hace ahí ni por qué ha huido al verla. Sólo sabe que se ha metido por la puerta. Se arrodilla ante una caja de periódicos antiguos. Coge uno al azar. Hay una cara en la foto, que le es familiar. Es esa cara que sufría con él.

Y yo os dejo con esto. A mi me interesa lo suyo. Será que es que yo adoro a Sev. Y aunque diga, al final conseguía ( me atreví) a "tocarlo". A meterme en su mente. Y no sé. Ya me diréis.

* * *

**El origen del Príncipe Mestizo...¿Como fue? Así.**

No sabe qué hace ahí ni por qué ha huido al verla. Bueno, verla, entre comillas. Solo ha sentido que se acercaba peligrosamente, así, sin más. Tal vez es el amor, tal vez algún instinto, o tal vez es que la pared mojada ha reflejado reflejos de su cabello. Cabello pelirrojo. ¿Por qué estaba mojada la pared? Ni idea. Ni lo sé ni me importa- se dice. Ha servido para no hacerle frente. Ha servido para que evite a Lily.

Y se ha metido ahí, en la primera aula que ha encontrado, que no es un aula. En realidad ha visto una puerta y se ha metido. Bueno, profundizando las cosas, la puerta ha aparecido de repente. No sabe como ha aparecido. Sólo sabe que se ha metido por la puerta.

Está ahí, en la sala, como si nada. Solo espera que no lo vea nadie. Ahí hay un montón de cosas. Libros y revistas. Quizás sea algún almacén de las cosas que no caben en la biblioteca, o que sí caben pero aún no tienen sitio. Desde que llegó la nueva bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, ha estado ordenando la biblioteca a su manera. Se supone que es maga, pero parece tenerle miedo a la magia porque lo hizo todo sola y con las manos. Moviendo libros de acá para allá.

Se arrodilla ante una caja de periódicos antiguos. No le importa que aparezca la bibliotecaria. Coge uno al azar. El Profeta. Todos son El Profeta. En otra caja, están las revistas. Lo que ve lo empeora todo. O lo arregla. Porque hay una cara en la foto, que le es familiar. Es esa cara que sufría con él. Es ella de pequeña, cuando no sabía nada de su futuro. Cuando no sufría, allí, en Hogwarts. Ha ganado un premio. No se ve muy bien cual es. El periódico está sucio.

Lee debajo de la foto. Eileen Prince. Prince. Claramente, ella era una Princess. La más hermosa de las princesas. No tendría que haberse casado. Así, habría seguido siendo Prince, y no Snape. Snape, que por desgracia, suena demasiado a Snake. Es como si la serpiente hubiese ahogado a la princesa. Eileen se rebajó mucho. De Prince, a Snape. Y además, fruto de sus entrañas, apareció él. Todo habría sido mejor si ella no se hubiese casado. No habría sufrido, habría seguido siendo una princesa. Y no le habría tenido a él. No existiría. Y quizás Lily se llevase bien con su hermana. No se preocuparía por él, su amigo, a ver en qué líos se mete.

Pero ya que existe, Sev mira la foto de su madre. Quizás él tenga algo de Prince. Príncipe de las pociones, desde luego. Y Lily podría ser su princesa, solo si quisiese. Pero tendría una mancha. Una mancha en su sangre, que no era limpia, si no mestiza. Una serpiente. Quizás es por eso que está en Slytherin, ¿no?

Prince, sí, pero Snape, también. Mitad, mitad. Prince. Snape. Snake. Vaya apellido. No le aporta nada. Quizás que haya aprendido a sobrellevar los golpes y el sufrimiento. Quizás lo hayan hecho valiente, un poco. A lo mejor no le duele tanto como a otro su enamoramiento. Pero le duele. Le duele y está sucio. Y quizás ella no sea sangre limpia. Pero es distinto. Ella no ha tenido la oportunidad de serlo. Y en cambio él… Qué asco.

Y una luz ilumina de pronto su cabeza. Tiene pergamino en la mochila. Y pluma y tintero. Y lo escribe. Escribe su idea. Esas dos palabras que lo representan, no solo por fuera, sino por dentro. Eso de que habría podido ser mucho, pero no lo es y se rebaja. Pero sigue teniendo un título. Es una idea muy buena. Es un nuevo nombre. Su representante. Y le añade unas cuantas palabras, para informar e intrigar – que es lo que importa – a la bibliotecaria, por si pasa por ahí. Solo tiene que dejarlo bien a la vista.

_He tomado prestada una revista, pero no creo que la devuelva.  
__El Príncipe Mestizo._

Fin. Os dejo. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias de antemano por hacérmelo saber...

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
